This invention relates generally to a light device and, more particularly, to an emergency storm light for traditional use as a flashlight and for emergency lighting when an electrical power outage is experienced.
There are many uses for a small, portable light. Flashlights are useful in that they may be carried by a user while walking or for illuminating a location not accessible to traditional lighting. So called “night lights” are useful to provide small amounts of lighting either to illuminate a darkened walkway or just to provide emotional security to a child. Although these devices are assumably effective for their intended purposes, there are shortcomings as well, such as electrical power outages in the case of night lights and the short duration of batteries in the case of flashlights.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a storm light having multiple modes for use as a flashlight, a night light, and an emergency storm light when electrical power is interrupted. Further, it would be desirable to have a storm light that is rechargeable when plugged into a traditional electrical outlet and includes a timer so that the light may be deactivated after a predetermined time. In addition, it would be desirable to have a storm light having a belt clip for hands free usage.